The dance of Fate (A Miraclous ladybug fanfic)
by PinkPixevoice
Summary: When the mayor of Paris gives our heroes tickets to London for a month they begin to worry their identities will be revealed which leads to a dream dance that may change their relationship forever,maybe for the best or maybe for the worst but at what costs will they go to remember who they danced with so they may dance once more.
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

**Chapter 1**

The Dream

 **Marinette's POV**

After the Akuma attack today the mayor was going to give me and Chat 2 tickets to London for 1 month for our efforts to protect Paris and luckily summer had just begun so I had been released from school for the next 3 months but I decided to decline, but before I could chat interrupted me and said" come on my lady we could have a paw-some time don't you think" he gave me a smirk and like usual I rolled my eyes at him. "but chat there is a problem with that..." but before I had finished what I was going to say, chat went over to the mayor to accept the offer. " mayor we thank you for op-paw-tunity "Lets give a hand to our heroes of Paris" as the mayor began clapping. Once my miraculous began to beep I told chat I was going home to start packing and so I pulled out my yo-yo and said"bug out" as I leaped into the air and swung my self out of sight. I jumped through the trapdoor just as I transformed back to Marinette and I put Tikki on my pillow where no one could see her and I ran downstairs to ask my parents if I could go on a trip with my friend to London for a month (since I was stuck in this there was no way I could get out of it) but still I worried about chat finding my true identity. " as long as you are careful and with this friend at all times I guess it would be fine" my mom said with a concerned but happy face. I thanked my mom and went up stairs to start packing, on my way up I snuck some cookies for Tikki to eat. After I shut my door I began pacing the room in worry about how the next month would go." Tikki what do I do if chat finds out who I am while during this "vacation" and how will I stay transformed for that long" Tikki ate her last cookie and flew up and said "remember that ladybug costume I had you get a few weeks ago, I had you get that in case of a situation like this " I ran to the closet to grab the costume from the box I put it in and also grabbed my travel bag so I could start packing. 'Tikki you are a genius" I said with a happy face. Even so I still wondered if this would be the month that we finally reveal each others identities by force or by accident.

 **Adrien's POV**

After Chat jumped into his room just as he transformed in to Adrien he put Plagg on his bed where no one could see him then went to find Nathalie to see if he could ask his father whether he could go or not."hello Nathalie is father available right now I have a question for him" I said with a cool calm and mature tone. "Actually yes he is would you like me to see if he wants to speak with you or would you rather me ask him" "yes please tell him that I wish to attend a trip to London with a friend of mine" I said as we walked towards the door. " for how long"? she asked me with a nice but respectful tone. I replied" 1 month". We arrived to the door and she asked me to please wait here till she returned. When she did she looked at me with a small smile that only I noticed and said"you may go but please behave yourself for you are the face of the Agreste family" when she said that I was about to explode with excitement so I said "thank you" as I walked to my door calmly and shut it,once it was locked I ran to my bed and jumped on it not remembering that plagg was on it and accidentally fell on him. "OW!" plagg said agitatedly. " heh... sorry I'm just happy, my dad is letting me go to London with my so called "friend " who is ladybug and this is the first time he has ever let me do this kind of thing". I went to my closet and grabbed my travel bag and began packing."you know there is a possibility that you could find out who ladybug is on this trip...tha-". Adrien froze, he didn't consider that as an problem when he accepted the tickets nor did think about how long he could stay transformed for and to top it all off he cut ladybug off when he accepted the tickets, he didn't even let her finish her sentence which would of probably be that they needed to keep their identities a secret and that's why she didn't think it was a good idea. "Ugh dammit I am a complete idiot" I said I face palmed. "indeed you are" Plagg snickered. "I didn't ask you... In any case eat as much cheese as your little body can hold we have a long day tomorrow. "now there's something I will do gladly" he said as he shoved his face with cheese. After Adrien was done packing he got dressed for bed and went to sleep

 **Both POV**

"Wha... what is going on?" surrounding Adrien was nothing but a gray like fog,he just stood there until all of a sudden Marinette came out of the fog with a black cat plush she held to her chest. "Wha-Where am I... A-a-a ADRIEN!" Marinette turned red and took a step back when she almost tripped and fell but Adrien came over to save her before hitting the ground, the two positioned as if they were dancing and he had dipped her down. "u-um a-are you ok?" "yeah I a-". Before she could finish the gray fog had disappeared; lifted like a Vail to reveal a empty ball room and the clothes they were wearing turned into fancy clothing. Adrien was wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose in his left chest pocket and had a black mask much like chats with black shoes and dress pants. Marinette had a red gown with a black like Vail from the waist to the middle of the dress and long red gloves with the same black Vail covering the entire glove with her hair in a bun but the hair was braided with 2 bangs 1 on each side just hanging down but some what curled and finally a red mask much like ladybug's. Adrien began to blush lightly but just enough to be noticed same for Marinette. "w-wow Marinette y-you look... beautiful". For a while they just stood there not noticing the closeness of each others faces. Adrien broke the gaze and lifted her up right and said" may I have this dance?" Marinette stood there just staring at him for a moment when she finally said" s-sorry but I cant d-dance I-I don't know how..." she looked at the ground with a saddened face. " Neither do I so I was wondering..." she looked back up at him. "Would you like to learn with me..." his blush deepened to a crimson color as so did Marinettes, he held out his hand and they danced. They looked in to each others eyes and danced perfectly together as music from no where began to play. When the music finally stopped playing they stopped and they stood there...it had felt like time was stopped as their faces began to close the gap. Right before they were to kiss they both heard a beeping noise much like a alarm clock, both of them covered their ears and the ballroom disappeared into the gray fog as they were ripped apart both reaching their hands out and screaming each others names. "ADRIEN!". "MARINETTE!".

 **Adrien' POV**

Adrien lunged forward as if he woke up from the worst nightmare ever known... except it wasn't it had been like a sweet fairytale...

 **Marinettes POV**

Marinette woke up gasping as if she had been drowning but she hadn't... she had been to heaven and back.

 **Both**

 **why did I dream about that... and now I cant remember who it was I danced with...**

 _Thank you for reading the first of all my future fanfictions_

 _please remember i do not own Miraculous ladybug and that all characters are credited to the creators of Miraculous ladybug_

 _I am just a big fan_

 _PinkpixeVoice Out ;)_


	2. Chapter 2 Departure for London

**Chapter 1**

The Dream

 **Marinette's POV**

After the Akuma attack today the mayor was going to give me and Chat 2 tickets to London for 1 month for our efforts to protect Paris and luckily summer had just begun so I had been released from school for the next 3 months but I decided to decline, but before I could chat interrupted me and said" come on my lady we could have a paw-some time don't you think" he gave me a smirk and like usual I rolled my eyes at him. "but chat there is a problem with that..." but before I had finished what I was going to say, chat went over to the mayor to accept the offer. " mayor we thank you for op-paw-tunity "Lets give a hand to our heroes of Paris" as the mayor began clapping. Once my miraculous began to beep I told chat I was going home to start packing and so I pulled out my yo-yo and said"bug out" as I leaped into the air and swung my self out of sight. I jumped through the trapdoor just as I transformed back to Marinette and I put Tikki on my pillow where no one could see her and I ran downstairs to ask my parents if I could go on a trip with my friend to London for a month (since I was stuck in this there was no way I could get out of it) but still I worried about chat finding my true identity. " as long as you are careful and with this friend at all times I guess it would be fine" my mom said with a concerned but happy face. I thanked my mom and went up stairs to start packing, on my way up I snuck some cookies for Tikki to eat. After I shut my door I began pacing the room in worry about how the next month would go." Tikki what do I do if chat finds out who I am while during this "vacation" and how will I stay transformed for that long" Tikki ate her last cookie and flew up and said "remember that ladybug costume I had you get a few weeks ago, I had you get that in case of a situation like this " I ran to the closet to grab the costume from the box I put it in and also grabbed my travel bag so I could start packing. 'Tikki you are a genius" I said with a happy face. Even so I still wondered if this would be the month that we finally reveal each others identities by force or by accident.

 **Adrien's POV**

After Chat jumped into his room just as he transformed in to Adrien he put Plagg on his bed where no one could see him then went to find Nathalie to see if he could ask his father whether he could go or not."hello Nathalie is father available right now I have a question for him" I said with a cool calm and mature tone. "Actually yes he is would you like me to see if he wants to speak with you or would you rather me ask him" "yes please tell him that I wish to attend a trip to London with a friend of mine" I said as we walked towards the door. " for how long"? she asked me with a nice but respectful tone. I replied" 1 month". We arrived to the door and she asked me to please wait here till she returned. When she did she looked at me with a small smile that only I noticed and said"you may go but please behave yourself for you are the face of the Agreste family" when she said that I was about to explode with excitement so I said "thank you" as I walked to my door calmly and shut it,once it was locked I ran to my bed and jumped on it not remembering that plagg was on it and accidentally fell on him. "OW!" plagg said agitatedly. " heh... sorry I'm just happy, my dad is letting me go to London with my so called "friend " who is ladybug and this is the first time he has ever let me do this kind of thing". I went to my closet and grabbed my travel bag and began packing."you know there is a possibility that you could find out who ladybug is on this trip...tha-". Adrien froze, he didn't consider that as an problem when he accepted the tickets nor did think about how long he could stay transformed for and to top it all off he cut ladybug off when he accepted the tickets, he didn't even let her finish her sentence which would of probably be that they needed to keep their identities a secret and that's why she didn't think it was a good idea. "Ugh dammit I am a complete idiot" I said I face palmed. "indeed you are" Plagg snickered. "I didn't ask you... In any case eat as much cheese as your little body can hold we have a long day tomorrow. "now there's something I will do gladly" he said as he shoved his face with cheese. After Adrien was done packing he got dressed for bed and went to sleep

 **Both POV**

"Wha... what is going on?" surrounding Adrien was nothing but a gray like fog,he just stood there until all of a sudden Marinette came out of the fog with a black cat plush she held to her chest. "Wha-Where am I... A-a-a ADRIEN!" Marinette turned red and took a step back when she almost tripped and fell but Adrien came over to save her before hitting the ground, the two positioned as if they were dancing and he had dipped her down. "u-um a-are you ok?" "yeah I a-". Before she could finish the gray fog had disappeared; lifted like a Vail to reveal a empty ball room and the clothes they were wearing turned into fancy clothing. Adrien was wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose in his left chest pocket and had a black mask much like chats with black shoes and dress pants. Marinette had a red gown with a black like Vail from the waist to the middle of the dress and long red gloves with the same black Vail covering the entire glove with her hair in a bun but the hair was braided with 2 bangs 1 on each side just hanging down but some what curled and finally a red mask much like ladybug's. Adrien began to blush lightly but just enough to be noticed same for Marinette. "w-wow Marinette y-you look... beautiful". For a while they just stood there not noticing the closeness of each others faces. Adrien broke the gaze and lifted her up right and said" may I have this dance?" Marinette stood there just staring at him for a moment when she finally said" s-sorry but I cant d-dance I-I don't know how..." she looked at the ground with a saddened face. " Neither do I so I was wondering..." she looked back up at him. "Would you like to learn with me..." his blush deepened to a crimson color as so did Marinettes, he held out his hand and they danced. They looked in to each others eyes and danced perfectly together as music from no where began to play. When the music finally stopped playing they stopped and they stood there...it had felt like time was stopped as their faces began to close the gap. Right before they were to kiss they both heard a beeping noise much like a alarm clock, both of them covered their ears and the ballroom disappeared into the gray fog as they were ripped apart both reaching their hands out and screaming each others names. "ADRIEN!". "MARINETTE!".

 **Adrien' POV**

Adrien lunged forward as if he woke up from the worst nightmare ever known... except it wasn't it had been like a sweet fairytale...

 **Marinettes POV**

Marinette woke up gasping as if she had been drowning but she hadn't... she had been to heaven and back.

 **Both**

 **why did I dream about that... and now I cant remember who it was I danced with...**

 _Thank you for reading the first of all my future fanfictions_

 _please remember i do not own Miraculous ladybug and that all characters are credited to the creators of Miraculous ladybug_

 _I am just a big fan_

 _PinkpixeVoice Out ;)_


End file.
